Only You
by Christina B
Summary: Kurt Hummel has always despised pop star and international heart throb Blaine Anderson. And when Blaine takes a break from his tour to attend McKinley, Kurt tries to avoid him at all costs. To Kurt's horror the famous singer takes a sudden interest in him despite being 'straight'. Badboy!Blaine with a twist!
1. Chapter 1

AN: After reading a number of badboy fics, here is my take on badboy!Blaine at last. I've wanted to write one for awhile, but I wanted it to stand out from the rest and not be the same as any other story out there. I'm also a HUGE fan of fics where Kurt or Blaine are famous and so here is my morphed version of that. This story is set during season three but don't expect it will follow the show since this is primarily a Klaine fic and I won't focus much on any other pairings except for a few mentions here and there. Enjoy!

**Only You**

**Chapter 1**

"Why can't we watch something else?"

"Kurt, I can't hear if you keep talking!"

Kurt Hummel let out an exasperated sigh as he glared at his friend Rachel Berry. She ignored him then her eyes completely glued to the television. Well to be more specific, her eyes were actually glued to the pop star giving the interview on screen. Kurt watched it in disgust and severe annoyance. Ever since Blaine Anderson's meteoric rise to fame a few years ago, Kurt couldn't watch tv without seeing his face or listen to the radio without hearing his voice. It seemed that all people could talk about was Blaine's platinum albums, Grammy wins, sold out shows, or his incredibly good looks. It was enough to make Kurt almost despise the human race.

It wasn't that he didn't think Blaine Anderson was handsome; in fact Kurt had to admit that he was actually very attractive. Blaine was a bad boy and that seemed to make teenage girls fall at his feet with his devilish charm and charisma. His dark hair always seemed to have an impossible amount of gel in it, and he wore tight shirts and pants that made women drool. Beyond that Blaine was always wearing leather, and Kurt really didn't think that anybody should ever be allowed to wear that much leather. In short Blaine Anderson was simply the most ridiculous celebrity on the planet, and Kurt literally couldn't stand him.

"He's so dreamy," Rachel said with a sigh.

"If you like the greasy biker look," Kurt muttered. "And besides, you have a boyfriend!"

"That doesn't mean I can't look," Rachel snapped. "Now be quiet so I can listen!"

Kurt rolled his eyes behind her back and mutely turned to watch the tv.

"What are your plans for the future?" the female interviewer asked Blaine, staring at him as though he was water in the middle of a desert.

"Well now that my tour is over with I'm going back to high school," Blaine said. "It is my senior year and I just want a normal life for a little while I write songs for my next album."

"You are going to attend high school?" The interviewer asked excitedly. "Where would this school be?"

"I was born in Ohio and my family still lives there so I will return there for my senior year," Blaine replied.

"He's moving here!" Rachel shouted excitedly.

"Hollywood will miss you," the woman on the tv replied.

"I'll be back," Blaine replied ominously, giving her a wink. Next to Kurt, Rachel had to fan herself.

"Inquiring minds would like to know," the interviewer said. "What is the name of your new school?"

"I'm moving to Lima, Ohio," Blaine replied with a grin. "I'm going to attend William McKinley High School in the fall."

Kurt was almost deafened by Rachel's scream, and as it was he had to jump back a few feet to escape her freak out. He stared at the tv in dawning horror, was this really happening? He was already annoyed at Blaine Anderson from a distance and now he was going to invade Kurt's school. Why was he coming to McKinley of all places? Of course Kurt knew that Blaine was from Lima, everyone in town knew it and they were completely obsessed with their hometown celebrity. If Blaine Anderson was going to be at McKinley then Kurt would simple ignore his presence plain and simple. Even if that would be nearly impossible.

"Isn't that wonderful Kurt, I will be able to meet Blaine Anderson!" Rachel exclaimed, obviously not recognizing the look of disgust on his face.

"Wonderful," Kurt repeated sarcastically.

"We need to get him to join glee club!" Rachel said. "We would win every competition for sure with Blaine and me singing duets together."

"Really?" Kurt asked in annoyance. "Do you really think a big star like him would even think our little club is worth his all too precious time?"

"I'm going to ask him," Rachel said happily. "This will be the best year ever."

"Sure it will," Kurt replied, rolling his eyes.

It seemed that Rachel finally noticed that Kurt wasn't as enthusiastic as she was. "What do you have against Blaine Anderson?"

"Would you like a list?" Kurt asked quickly before continuing. "He has about a gallon of grease in his hair at any one time, he has no fashion sense, his singing is mediocre at best, and I just can't stand him or the way that women fall all over him."

Rachel looked at him as though he slapped her, but it only took a few seconds for her to regain her voice. "I really don't understand you sometimes Kurt. Blaine Anderson is a wonderful person, you'll see."

"Believe me," Kurt said seriously. "I won't hold my breath."

* * *

It seemed to Kurt that the last lazy days of summer flew by and before he knew it the first day of school had arrived. He was thrilled to be finally starting his senior year at McKinley, but at the same time he was slightly nervous. For the last couple of weeks the whole town was buzzing because of Blaine Anderson, and his return to school in Lima was seemed to be the biggest news to hit Ohio in years. Kurt hoped that it would at die down in a few weeks so he could have a relatively normal year, but unfortunately he realized how difficult that would be on the first day of school.

To say it was chaotic from the start would be an understatement. When Kurt pulled up to the driveway there was a police officer who requested to see his student ID before he was allowed to continue to the student parking lot. This confused him until Kurt saw the tv trucks, reporters, and massive crowds standing just outside the school gates. These people apparently had no lives if they planned on stalking a celebrity at a high school in Northwestern Ohio. Kurt found a space to park and hurried inside the school.

Immediately Kurt noticed there was a strange energy in the school from the moment he walked in. Students were all huddled around whispering to each other and watching the entrances of the school. When they recognized Kurt they turned away from him in disinterest like he wasn't worth their time. Kurt made his way to his locker only to realize that Mercedes was waiting for him.

"Hey Kurt," she said. "Isn't this exciting?"

Kurt smiled at her as he put his books away. "I know what you mean, I'm thrilled be finally starting my senior year."

Mercedes gave him a strange look, "Huh?" she asked. "I'm talking about Blaine Anderson, have you seen him yet?"

Kurt was suddenly distracted from answering when a large shout went up down the hall and suddenly there was a wall of noise at the other end of the hall. Students pushed past each other and ran towards the sound, and Kurt slammed his locker closed in annoyance.

"He's here!" Mercedes said in a rush. "Rachel said she's going to ask him to join glee, do you think he'll say yes?"

"I hope not," Kurt said under his breath.

Mercedes was about to reply when suddenly Coach Sue's megaphone was heard loud as she demanded in no uncertain terms that everyone go to class. Kurt wasn't about to argue and he quickly made his way to his first period English class where he found a seat towards the back. As the bell rang Kurt was relieved to see that Blaine wasn't in his class. He knew that being in the same grade as the celebrity is a small school would make it likely that they would have some classes together, but hopefully Kurt would luck out.

The teacher stood and passed out some papers and started going over the syllabus, and Kurt finally felt the nerves he'd felt all day start to relax. This was his senior year and he was going to make it count. Next year Kurt was going to be at a performing arts school in New York assuming he got accepted and his career could finally begin. Until then Kurt would work on having excellent grades, helping glee win Nationals, and make this year his best ever.

The door opened suddenly and Kurt looked up in surprise. That same surprise turned into horror when he saw a very familiar individual walk through the door. A man who wore way too much leather.

He winked at the teacher who gasped and clutched her chest, before he beamed at the entire class.

"Hello, I'm Blaine Anderson."

* * *

AN: Well I really hope you liked the first chapter and I plan on updating this in about a week or so. In the next chapter Kurt and Blaine will meet at last and sparks will fly at the very least. Thank you for reading and I would be really grateful to know what you think of this story so far!


	2. Chapter 2

**Only You  
**

**Chapter 2**

"_Hello, I'm Blaine Anderson."_

It was complete pandemonium. The girls in the class all screamed and giggled before begging Blaine for his autograph. The men looked equally pumped and also asked Blaine for autographs that they were probably going to sell on eBay. Kurt was the only one who stayed seated and he tried to focus on looking over the syllabus and occasionally giving his classmates withering glares.

Eventually the teacher calmed down enough to realize that her class was out of control and finally ordered everyone to their seats. Unfortunately for Kurt the only empty desk was right next to his and so that's where Blaine sat. He was so close to Kurt that he could smell the singer's aftershave which actually wasn't that unpleasant. It was weird to be sitting so close to the biggest teenage heartthrob in America, but Kurt again stared down at his papers.

"Hey, I'm Blaine."

Kurt jumped and directed his best glare at the celebrity. Blaine was much more handsome in person, his eyes were so warm and he could see green and brown in his hazel eyes.

"I'm not interested," Kurt said turning to give his attention to the teacher.

"No need to bring out the claws," Blaine replied, winking at him. "I'm just trying to say hello."

"Hello," Kurt snapped back at him. "Now leave me alone."

"Tell me your name first," Blaine said, apparently not noticing Kurt's foul mood.

"Why?" Kurt asked feeling his irritation grow. "So you can complain about me on Twitter, like I said I'm not interested in talking to you, getting to know you, and I'm certainly not about to fall at your feel the way the entire school is."

Blaine had a strange expression on his face, but a second later that morphed into a wide grin. "I like a challenge," he whispered.

Kurt rolled his eyes at him and ignored Blaine as he tried to pay attention the teacher. The only problem was that he could feel the star's eyes on him almost the entire time. The teacher started to talk about a big project that would take the entire year to work on and she started to assign partners.

"Kurt Hummel, you will be partners with Blaine Anderson."

Kurt felt the eyes of the entire class staring at him enviously, and he turned to look at Blaine.

Blaine had a slight frown on his face until he recognized the horrified look on Kurt's face and came to a realization. "Kurt Hummel," he said grinning wide. "Sounds like we will be working a lot together this year."

This was NOT happening.

* * *

Kurt was in a foul mood for the rest of the day. As it turned out Blaine was not just in his English class, but every class except for two. And the entire time the celebrity seemed to be going out of his way to completely piss him off. Kurt learned to be quick to leave the class when the bell rang because after the first class when he had to shove through the mob who was trying to get to Blaine, he was in no mood to deal with it again. When the final bell rang Kurt was thrilled, and he entered the choir room for glee feeling much more relaxed.

"Blaine is in none of my classes," Rachel complained. "I only got one glimpse of him today."

"He is in two of mine," Mercedes said excitedly before turning to Kurt. "Is he in any of yours?"

Kurt choked back a laugh, "He's in six of them."

Everyone suddenly turned to Kurt in amazement.

"What is he like?" Rachel breathed.

"Annoying," Kurt replied honestly. "And I got stuck working on a project with him."

"You are so lucky," Tina said with a sigh.

"How did he even get out of my tv, I thought he was much smaller," Brittney commented.

"But that's great," Rachel said. "Kurt you can ask Blaine to join glee!"

"Can a professional singer even join?" Artie wondered.

"Of course he can," Rachel scoffed. "He goes to this school."

"I'm the badass of this group," Puck complained. "We don't need another!"

"Will you ask him to join glee?" Rachel pleaded with Kurt.

Kurt opened his mouth, ready to reply when luckily for him Mr. Schuester walked in the room to start rehearsal.

As soon as glee was over Kurt managed to escape his friends and he quickly walked through the empty hallways of the school to his locker since he had forgotten a book he needed. He spun the dial on the combination and pulled out the book before closing the door again.

"Ah!" Kurt jumped to see someone standing on the other side of where his locker door had just been a second ago. Blaine Anderson was standing there smirking at him like he knew something that Kurt didn't, which really pissed him off.

"Don't you know not to sneak up on people?" Kurt demanded, glaring at Blaine angrily. "What do you want?"

"Well Kurt," Blaine said, speaking in a tone that made Kurt want to grind his teeth. "It seems like we have a project to work on together."

"That doesn't mean this second," Kurt complained. "I really need to get home."

"Then why didn't you leave when school ended?" Blaine asked.

"I had glee club," Kurt replied, angrily shoving his book into his messenger bag.

"Glee?" Blaine asked curiously. "You sing?"

"I wouldn't be in glee if I didn't," Kurt replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Are you any good?" Blaine asked somewhat skeptically.

For some reason Kurt saw red and started to speak before he could even filter what he said. "I'm not just good Blaine Anderson, but I'm also a countertenor, and probably the only one in the state. I could sing circles around your latest pop hits and boy band voice without even trying!"

"Your claws are showing again Hummel," Blaine replied amused. "But are you aware that I'm the one with the recording contract?"

Kurt opened his mouth an angry retort on the tip of his tongue.

"And I for one," Blaine said putting up a hand to calm Kurt, "Would love to hear you sing."

_What?_

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" Kurt asked.

"Because I don't want to," it Blaine said, giving one of his cocky winks that Kurt thought was absolutely ridiculous.

"Well as far as I'm concerned, this conversation is over," Kurt replied, turning away and walking down the hall.

Blaine followed him, "We still need to figure out when we are going to work on that project."

"We will figure it out later," Kurt muttered, desperate to be free of Blaine at last.

"Just tell me this," Blaine asked, and Kurt reluctantly turned to face him. "When is your next glee club meeting?"

"You are not seriously about to join," Kurt replied in a scathing tone.

"Maybe," Blaine shrugged. "After all when else am I going to hear you sing?"

"Leave me alone!" Kurt shouted, his temper winning at last. He started walking again; he was reaching for the door when he heard Blaine shout back at him.

"I'll see you in glee, Kurt!"

Could this day get any worse?_  
_

* * *

AN: Poor Kurt, it seems like Blaine simply won't leave you alone any time soon. In the next chapter there will be glee club and more of that pesky Blaine Anderson who simply can't seem to leave Kurt alone. I want to say that I'm grateful for all the response this story has gain so far, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or followed this story so far. I really appreciate any feedback for this story since I seriously thrive on it. The next chapter should be up by next week and I hope you will continue to enjoy this, thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Only You**

**Chapter 3**

The next day Kurt wanted nothing more than to kill Blaine Anderson slowly and painfully. If it wasn't for the girls who were falling all over him left and right, Kurt might've been able to ignore him. As it was Blaine kept giving him winks and little smirks when nobody was watching. Kurt seriously wondered what he had done to earn Blaine's attention, but perhaps the singer was just born irritating. Kurt ignored him the best he could, but it seemed that Blaine's presence was everywhere. During lunch he could hear Blaine's voice from the jock table from where Kurt sat at the glee table. And of course most of Kurt's classes were shared with Blaine unfortunately, and there was also that awful project to work on.

"When are we going to work on the project?" Blaine asked at the end of the day when the hallway was mostly clear.

Kurt bit his tongue to stop his intended angry retort. He really had no intention to fail the class and this particular teacher would know if one of them did all the work. "Are you free now? The library should be open for another hour."

Blaine grinned widely, "Of course."

Ten minutes later had Blaine and Kurt sitting across from each other in a back table of the mostly deserted library. They worked silently for several long minutes and Kurt tried to ignore the way Blaine's searing hazel eyes kept looking up at him. Finally when his irritation grew, he looked up at Blaine annoyed.

"What?" he demanded.

Blaine gave him a confused look.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Kurt clarified.

Blaine grinned, which was definitely not the reaction Kurt had been expecting. "I'm just wondering when I'll get to hear you sing."

"Never," Kurt said, rolling his eyes and looking back down at his paper.

"Why not?" Blaine asked. "I know I'm better than you of course, but you could be a great backup singer."

Kurt glared up at him, finally reaching the end of his patience. "I will never be your backup singer Blaine Anderson, and just because you, Rachel Berry, and Mr. Schuester think that is all I'm good for doesn't mean that I'm not just as talented!"

"I love seeing you bring out those claws Hummel," Blaine replied, smirking at him.

"You're infuriating!" Kurt exclaimed, roughly grabbing his papers and cramming them into his bag. "Don't you realize that I don't want to be your friend?"

Blaine's eyebrows rose in amusement, "I still want to hear you sing, so I'll just have to join gl—"

"NO!" Kurt exclaimed. "That is the one place where I can truly be myself; I don't want you to ruin it for me."

"Mr. Schu already said I can join," Blaine replied, smiling.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Kurt demanded.

"What makes you think that I hate you?" Blaine replied.

"Just leave me alone," Kurt said. "There are plenty of other people in this school that you can irritate and actually most of them will be glad to let you do it!"

"They aren't you," Blaine said, grinning madly.

"I'm gay," Kurt said. "And if you hang out with me they will think you are too."

"So what," Blaine said shrugging his shoulders. "Your gay, I'm famous, who cares?"

"Most people do, especially at this school," Kurt replied, standing up and pulling his bag on his shoulder. "So do yourself a favor and stay far away from me."

* * *

"Ladies and Gentleman, let's hear it for glee club's newest member, Blaine Anderson."

Kurt closed his eyes and tried to stop himself from complaining loudly. So now it seemed that Kurt's last sanctuary at McKinley was gone, could he ever get away from Blaine? He really wasn't sure why Blaine continually bothered him without fail, but he was beginning to doubt that he would ever stop being so obnoxious. He looked around the room at the other glee club members and was further annoyed at the discovery that just about everyone was staring at the pop star like Christmas had come early. The only exceptions were Puck and Finn for some reason.

"I'm so happy to know that there is finally someone worthy and talented enough to meet my standards when we go to sectionals," Rachel remarked, beaming up at Blaine.

"Hey!" Finn complained, looking at his girlfriend like she had just grown three heads.

"Oh hell to the no, you did not just say that," Mercedes said glaring at Rachel.

"I'm glad to be here," Blaine said looking around the room. When his eyes met Kurt's he winked quickly before he made his way across to the empty seat that was right below Kurt's.

During the entire glee rehearsal Kurt tried to ignore Blaine's presence, which was much simpler thinking it than actually doing it. Just about everyone was giddy and eager to impress Blaine, who had taken off his customary leather jacket and had a skin tight black t shirt underneath that showed off his muscles. It was torture for any gay man or woman, and as much as Kurt was loathe to admit it, Blaine was seriously ripped. It wasn't fair.

Kurt wasn't sure how Blaine could handle having that many people in his face like that all the time. While he did having plans for stardom in his future, Kurt really didn't expect it to happen until he was more than ready for it. Blaine answered everyone's questions, he signed autographs and he flirted with Rachel and the other girls like it was nothing. Kurt figured that Blaine must really like the attention and was truly as narcissistic as people always made him out to be.

"Kurt, I thought you had something you wanted to sing today?" Mr. Schuester asked. Blaine turned around and looked at Kurt, grinning like he just won the lottery.

Kurt glared briefly at Blaine before giving Mr. Schu a sheepish look. "I don't think I'm quite ready to sing it yet, maybe next time."

"Alright Kurt," the teacher said before turning his attention on Sam.

"Alright Kurt," the teacher said before turning his attention on Sam.

When glee was over an hour later Kurt tried to get o his Navigator as quickly as he could. Unfortunately it wasn't fast enough because Blaine caught up to him just as soon as he unlocked the car.

"You know you can't avoid singing in front of me forever," Blaine commented.

"Why do you care so much?" Kurt asked, gripping the door handle and pulling it open.

"Why do you want to hide your singing from me?" Blaine countered.

"I asked you first," Kurt said, glaring at the singer.

"What are we in kindergarten?" Blaine replied, grinning.

"Sometimes I wonder," Kurt muttered, before looking at Blaine seriously. "Look I'm sorry for what I've said to you, but I'm not one of your obsessive fans so please turn your attention elsewhere."

"And just because you aren't one of my adoring fans makes you, Kurt Hummel, the most interesting person in all of Ohio," Blaine replied.

Kurt's mouth fell open at hearing the strange compliment, and he wasn't quite sure how to respond.

"See you tomorrow," Blaine replied, giving him that obnoxious smirk one last time, before turning and walking away.

It took another minute before Kurt finally unfroze enough to finally get in his car and drive away. Kurt was beginning to realize it that perhaps Blaine Anderson did have some redeeming qualities after all.

* * *

AN: I'm sorry this chapter is a bit late, I've been working like a maniac this week, school started again, and I was out of town for the weekend which left little time to write. Well I hope you all liked this chapter, next time we will finally see things from Blaine's POV. Thanks to all you amazing people who have kept me so inspired to write this, I really do appreciate every bit of feedback I receive. I will do my best to have the next chapter up next week, but my RL is being a little crazy at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Well the new chapter is here at last! Just in time for Valentine's Day and a Klaine-filled Glee episode!**

**Only You**

**Chapter 4**

Most people wouldn't believe it, but Blaine Anderson never aspired to be famous. His passion had always been singing and performing, and fame just came with the territory. He was discovered by a talent scout from a record company during his freshman year when he performed with the Dalton Academy Warblers. At the time it had been an unheard of honor for a freshman to be the lead soloist for the group, but that was only the stepping stone for what was to come.

After the Warblers' performed at Sectionals, Blaine was approached by the talent scout who quickly made so many connections and contracts available quickly and before he knew it he was making his first album. Success came almost immediately after his first singles were released and Blaine soon found that he had an agent, publicist, stylist, personal assistant, a band to back him up, and a tour bus with all the bells and whistles. But those all paled in comparison to the biggest change Blaine had to make for his career, and that was his image.

His agent and stylist told him that his fans wouldn't care for Blaine's good two shows prep schoolboy look. To sell cds and show tickets, he had to dress the part of a teen heartthrob. So with much reluctance Blaine started to wear leather, started wearing an excessive amount of gel in his hair, and wore clothes so tight that they showed off his abs and other assets. In other words his clothes had no personality unless it was that of a stereotypical bad boy.

With the change of his clothes and near instant rise to fame, he found it so easy to pick up an attitude too. No longer was he the polite young man who went to Dalton, but now he was a badass pop sensation who had teenage girls collapsing at his feet and begging to marry him. And part of him ate it all up, loved the accolades, and was a world class diva in his own right. But through it all Blaine had been starting to feel a cold dread and fear that he was slowly losing who he was bit by bit. And it was because of that fact that Blaine decided to take a break and attend a regular high school for his senior year.

Of course as soon as Blaine came to McKinley High, he soon discovered a huge complication known as Kurt Hummel. Going to an all boys school as a freshman taught Blaine a very important lesson all those years ago; he was definitely 100% gay. While he never came out of the closet, Blaine wasn't ashamed of being gay, it just wasn't something everyone needed to know right now. Unfortunately though, Kurt Hummel was exactly Blaine's type, and he couldn't help but be attracted to him. What intrigued Blaine about Kurt was that he was immune to Blaine's charms, which was equally annoying and exciting. Kurt was the only person in Lima who didn't care that he was a superstar, and Blaine found that he simply couldn't stay away from him.

Blaine knew the whole time though that spending time with Kurt was playing with fire. If the wrong person saw them talking small town gossip would spread like wildfire and it wouldn't be long before it made headlines. On the other hand Kurt was handsome, single, gay, and didn't want Blaine for his fame or fortune, which was encouraging enough for Blaine to continue to pursue him.

* * *

"So when are you going to sing for me?" Blaine asked the next day in the library when they were working on their English project.

"When will you get it through your thick head that I'll never be singing for you," Kurt remarked, glaring down at his book.

"And why not?" Blaine asked.

"Because not everyone wants to do everything you ask," Kurt said irritated.

"I really don't get why you are determined to hate me," Blaine commented.

"And I don't know why you are determined to drive me up the wall," Kurt remarked.

"I'm really not that bad," Blaine replied. "Most people think I'm charming."

"I'm not most people," Kurt muttered.

"Exactly," Blaine replied grinning madly, leaning close. "Do you want to know a secret?"

"Not particularly," Kurt scoffed.

"Will you promise not to tell anyone?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed, "Fine, I promise."

"I think that you are the hottest person at this school," Blaine replied.

Whatever Kurt was expecting to hear come out of Blaine's mouth, it definitely wasn't that. "You think I'm hot?" he said, as soon as he found his voice again.

"Oh yeah," Blaine said. "And just between you and me I love those jeans on you."

As Kurt glanced down at his skinny jeans, he felt his face heat up. It boggled his mind to think that Blaine Anderson, dream of every teenage girl actually liked boys. It certainly made sense now that he thought of it. Oddly enough there were never any stories circulating about Blaine with female groupies, since of course there wouldn't be. And it also made sense now why Blaine didn't leave him alone since he was the only out gay guy at McKinley. And the fact that the pop star had a crush on Kurt of all people was something he simply couldn't wrap his mind around at the moment.

"You're gay," Kurt stated.

"Oh yeah," Blaine agreed, grinning at him widely.

"I take it that you haven't come out," Kurt said.

"The way I see it is that it is nobody's business but my own, I'm proud to like guys," Blaine replied, winking at him obnoxiously.

"Why are you telling me this?" Kurt asked. "Aren't you worried that I will out you?"

"You won't do that," Blaine said looking at him with those wide hazel eyes.

Kurt sighed, "I should. But I don't believe in outing."

"Exactly," Blaine said smiling. "You are too nice to do that."

Kurt couldn't argue the point, but he settled for glaring at Blaine coldly, throwing his book in his messenger bag. "Well I've said it before, and I will say it again," Kurt said. "I'm definitely not interested Blaine Anderson."

As Kurt rushed from the library, he could feel the blush creeping across his face, but he didn't turn around, not even when he heard Blaine call out to him.

"We will see about that, Kurt Hummel."

* * *

AN: Well I hope you liked the insight into Blaine's world. While I love badboy stories I don't like them where there isn't a point to the personality and attitude change, so I hope my explanation for this story makes sense. I can see Blaine falling under the pressure (which is true to his character) and being forced to become something he's not. In the next chapter we will definitely have more Klaine interactions, and I do apologize that this chapter was so late. College is stealing my soul right now, but I'm planning to definitely update this on the 22nd, which is my 10 year anniversary posting fics here! Thanks to all who've followed this story so far and I'm really grateful for any feedback, it is definitely writing fuel! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Only You**

**Chapter 5**

"It's him!"

"He's so cute!"

"Blaine, will you marry me?"

Blaine tried to hold back a sigh and grimaced as the teenage girls surrounded him at the entrance to McKinley, the same way they did every single day. Didn't they get the clue that he wanted to be treated like a normal person? That was the whole reason he decided to even come to a real high school. He had missed out on normal teenage experiences the last few years since becoming a celebrity singer, and now these obnoxious girls were slowly ruining the experience for him. He was Blaine Anderson, native Ohioan and senior in high school first and international pop sensation second. Of course none of them seemed to get that message.

Blaine smiled at the girls and signed a few autographs before he managed to escape down the hall. When he finally was free of the crowds, he turned around the corner of a deserted hallway, where he narrowly missed running straight into someone.

"Watch where you're going!"

The voice was instantly recognizable of course and Blaine gaped at Kurt. The other teen's impeccably groom appearance was marred by the red icy mixture that was falling down from around him leaving a puddle at his feet. Kurt looked completely pissed off and Blaine was hopeful that he wasn't completely at fault for it.

"What happened?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

"What do you think happened?" Kurt snapped in irritation. "I got a slushy facial."

"Who would do something like that?" Blaine asked, shocked.

"You obviously haven't been paying attention because the glee kids get this treatment all the time," Kurt remarked.

"But who did that to you?" Blaine replied.

"One of the Neanderthal football players who thinks it is funny to throw an icy drink all over the gay kid's head," Kurt explained.

"That's crazy," Blaine said horrified.

"What's crazy is that this WAS my brand new Marc Jacobs jacket," Kurt said sadly, before turning to open his locker. "At least I always bring extra clothes."

Kurt grabbed his bag and walked in the men's bathroom. When can out several minutes later with wet hair and a dry, new ensemble, he looked at Blaine in confusion. "You're still here?"

"There must be something I can do to help," Blaine said.

"You want to help me?" Kurt asked disbelievingly. "Why?"

"I've already told you Kurt, I think you're interesting," Blaine replied with a smile.

"Will I ever get a straight answer?" Kurt wondered aloud.

"Ok fine," Blaine said, annoyed. "I asked if I could help because I'm ticked at what they did to you and I would like nothing more than to teach them a lesson. You don't deserve that kind of abuse, nobody does! And it pisses me off that they treat you like crap just because of your sexual orientation, as if being gay is some sort of punishable offense!"

Kurt's eyes widened when Blaine stopped ranting, "Well I did asked for honesty."

"Let me make something very clear," Blaine replied urgently, looking Kurt in the eyes. "The reason why I follow you around, ask you questions, and talk to you is because you are different from everyone else at this school. I'm treated like royalty because I'm some big star by everyone, teachers, the other students, and even the glee kids. And yet you could see right through me that first day and judged me on my own merit."

"Believe me, it was nothing flattering," Kurt admitted.

"Exactly, you can see right through all the crap, and really it just made me want to know you," Blaine replied, watching Kurt's face closely for his reaction.

"Well," Kurt said, his expression softening. "I think I have an apology to make, I think I misjudged you, I'm sorry."

"I forgive you," Blaine said holding out his hand. "Friends?"

Kurt smiled, and shook Blaine's hand. "Friends."

* * *

Over the next few weeks there was a discernible difference in how Blaine acted around Kurt. He dropped most of the attitude, at least around Kurt, and Blaine seriously seemed to be trying hard not to aggravate him at all. And it was actually working. Kurt found that Blaine actually had a great personality when he wasn't acting ridiculous, he also had a great sense of humor, and he actually shared many of the same interests that Kurt did.

Kurt was now fully regretting his initial harsh treatment of Blaine because in reality, the singer was actually not that bad. Against all expectations, they were becoming better friends every single day. When they talked together at school or over the phone, all of the walls between then slowly started to fall down. Blaine confided in Kurt about his insecurities of being famous and how he was terrified to come out of the closet, and Kurt told Blaine about his worries of not making it into a performing arts college in New York, and about his worries for his Dad since his heart attack a few years ago. It wasn't long at all before they were best friends and Kurt couldn't even remember that he once despised Blaine Anderson.

And of course there were some other changes that had been happening at McKinley. Kurt had noticed that since he became friends with Blaine, people were suddenly treating him differently. Some of the popular girls who used to ignore Kurt's presence were suddenly complimenting his clothing, and asking him questions about Blaine. Even more surprising was that the jocks were even giving him a wide berth now, and it had been days since he had been slushied. All in all things have been nice in high school lately and Kurt knew that a huge part of that was because of Blaine.

Since Blaine Anderson joined glee club, suddenly everyone wanted to join the New Directions. Mr. Schuester had actually needed to turn people away, which was something he'd never had to do before of course. It was strange that the formerly unpopular club was not a hot commodity, though most of the members were treated no better or worse than before. Blaine had fit in with the club remarkably well, and he had also finally heard Kurt sing. Blaine's glowing praise that day had nearly made Kurt blush as red as a tomato.

Everything had been going so well lately that Kurt was happier now than he had been in a long time. Strangely enough high school was actually not the kind of awful experience that it had been the previous three years. One morning when Kurt was getting ready for school and humming the song he was planning on singing in glee later, when he suddenly heard a commotion downstairs. He gave his hair once last squirt of hairspray before he turned and went down the stairs.

"What is going on?" Kurt asked, when he saw his Dad and Carole standing right in front of the door. "I heard something loud."

"That would be the dozen reporters that are sitting on our doorstep right now!" Burt complained angrily.

"What?" Kurt gasped. "What do they want with us?"

"Uh Kurt," Finn said walking from the other room holding his open laptop in his hands. "I think they are looking for you."

"What?" Kurt asked, even more confused.

To answer Finn passed over the computer and when Kurt looked at the image he gasped. On the front page of some new site was a picture of him and Blaine walking down the hall together at McKinley. It was a completely innocent shot of course, but obviously someone saw something quite differently.

The caption read: **Blaine Anderson's New Boyfriend!**

"I'm going to kill him!"

* * *

AN: Well as promised, the update came today which is my 10th Anniversary writing fanfiction on . When I started writing fanfic I was a senior in high school (yes I'm old) and my writing was so awful that I shudder even looking at my earliest works (For a prime example look up Harry and Frodo's Big Switch, but I warn you it isn't for the faint of heart) and there were many times I almost gave up writing when someone flamed me. Over the years I've written over 100 fics ranging in fandoms from my earliest Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter stories, to other fandoms like Star Wars, Merlin, and most recently Percy Jackson and Glee. Writing for such a great community has taught me tremendously about writing, and I've truly enjoyed every step of the way. I may be an adult with an adult job and life, but I will never take for granted the joy that fanfiction has given to me over the years. So thanks to all of you who have made it such a fun ride over the last decade and I hope there will be many more to come!

I'll step off my soap box now to say that I hope you enjoyed the chapter, the next one should be crazy and let's just say that Kurt's not a happy camper. Thanks to all the amazing people who have favorite/followed/reviewed this story, you guys are great! I'm also always grateful for any feedback, it seriously motivates me when I write. Now I will end this crazy long author's note to say thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Only You**

**Chapter 6**

_The caption read: __**Blaine Anderson's New Boyfriend!**_

"_I'm going to kill him!"_

"Is that true?"

Kurt dragged his eyes away from the scandalous article to see his father looking at it from where he was standing.

"No Dad," Kurt told him. "Blaine and I are just friends. And besides that Blaine isn't out of the closet even if he were gay."

"Since when have you been friends with Blaine Anderson?" Burt asked in confusion.

"Since awhile now," Kurt admitted. "He joined glee club at the beginning of the year."

"He's a cool dude," Finn added helpfully.

"Well I have to get to work since I do have a business to run, " Burt said turning towards the door. "Carole called your school so you guys can skip today. Hopefully this whole mess will be sorted out tomorrow."

Kurt nodded and walked up to his room and when he walked through the door, he heard his phone ring. He lunged for it, very thankful to see that it was Blaine calling.

"You have some explaining to do," Kurt remarked before Blaine could speak.

"I'm so sorry about all of this Kurt, I never thought something like this would happen. My publicist is furious and is trying to find out the name of the photographer, though we both suspect that a student is behind it," Blaine said.

"That would surprise me," Kurt said, thinking of Jacob Ben Israel's annoying paparazzi-like antics. "Kids at McKinley like their gossip."

"Are you going to school?" Blaine asked.

"I'm not brave enough to face the hoard outside, much less school," Kurt said. "You?"

"Definitely not," Blaine said, chuckling. "I may be a celebrity but I usually try to avoid the media."

"And you are not modest at all," Kurt joked, but then he sobered. "I'm sorry that you are being forced out of the closet like this."

"I'm not," Blaine replied. "My publicist did damage control and stated for the record that we are just friends."

"Oh," Kurt said, not really sure why he suddenly felt disappointed. "So do you think this will blow over?"

"I think we should just act normally because they will really suspect something if we go out of our way to avoid each other," Blaine said.

"That makes sense," Kurt agreed.

I'm going to face the music tomorrow," Blaine said. "You?"

"If I can get out to my car then yes I'll be there," Kurt replied.

Kurt kept busy for the rest of the day. He spent over an hour on the phone with Blaine, studied for a test, and read the new issue of Vogue. Midway through the day the paparazzi slowly started to recognize that they wouldn't be able to harass Kurt that day, and headed out one by one. When most of the crowd left, Kurt was able to persuade Finn to move his Navigator into the garage so that they would be able to escape easily the next day. At dinner they spent the whole time listening to Burt's complaints about how the reporters followed him for the shop and remained there for a good chunk of the day. Afterwards, Kurt distracted himself by giving into Finn's request of playing video games with him, where Kurt was actually the surprising victor.

"You hardly ever play, how did you win?"

Kurt shrugged, "I just pressed buttons."

"Beginner's luck," Finn muttered.

* * *

The following morning the first thing Kurt did was look outside his window. Paparazzi were lined up outside the same way they had the day before, but Kurt snapped his blinds back annoyed. He wasn't going to let them keep him trapped in his house for another day. He showered, dressed, and styled his hair before heading downstairs.

Burt glanced at Kurt over the rim of his coffee mug and took in his son's appearance. "So you are going to brave the wolves today?"

Kurt nodded, pouring himself some coffee. "I really don't want to be cooped up here for another, plus glee practice is today."

"Be careful," Burt warned.

/

"Talk to us, Kurt!"

"Are you in a relationship with Blaine Anderson?"

"Is Blaine Anderson gay?"

Kurt did his best to block out the noise from the dozens of reporters who were standing outside the gate of the school. He grabbed his messenger bag from his car and walked into McKinley with Finn at his side.

"I'll see you in glee," Finn said and then he headed off towards Rachel's locker.

It was unavoidable for Kurt to notice how the other students were treating him strangely today. Sure they always treated him differently for being the only out gay kid at the school, and more recently for being friends with Blaine, but this was different. Whereas before people wanted to get on his good side since he was friends with the pop star, now they were looking at him suspiciously and whispering about him behind his back. Kurt didn't like it at all.

In his classes the difference was even more noticeable when the girls who had been complimenting him, sudden started glaring at him like he had just kicked their puppy. The jocks showed their animosity towards him by slamming him in lockers and hitting him with two slushies simultaneously. But it wasn't until he entered the cafeteria that he really noticed how much the school despised him at the moment. When he walked in the door, everyone turned to stare at him and then moments later whispering and pointing broke out. Kurt ignored them all and held his head up high as he walked to the glee table.

"Boy, the whole school is talking about you!" Mercedes joked when he sat down.

"I hadn't noticed," Kurt remarked sarcastically.

"It will all blow over in no time," Tina said encouragingly. "They just need something to gossip about."

"I'm glad to be everyone's entertainment," Kurt muttered.

At that moment the whispering grew louder and when Kurt looked up he was glad to see that Blaine had entered the cafeteria. He looked good, dressed in his normal attire with a 'don't mess with me' expression on his face. Nobody was bold enough to talk to him, but a group of girls giggled loudly when he walked past. When Blaine drew close to the glee table, his eyes finally met Kurt's. The expression in his gaze, however, seriously unnerved Kurt.

"Blaine?"

"Don't talk to me," Blaine snapped coldly and walked by quickly. He went directly over to the jock table and sat down, completely ignoring the stares and whispers that followed him.

Kurt felt betrayed and completely baffled by Blaine's actions. Didn't he just tell Kurt that he wanted them to stay friends? Why did Blaine all of a sudden treat Kurt like he did something wrong? Kurt felt his anger grow by the second, and was beginning to wonder why he had ever thought it was a good idea to befriend a famous singer. And then Kurt felt his phone buzz and saw that Blaine had texted him. He looked down and stared at the two word message and tried to figure out what he did wrong.

**I'm sorry.**

* * *

AN: I know, I know! Blaine is being a total jerk to Kurt right now, but I promise there is a reason for it. Let me just point out that this is the same Blaine that has been easily manipulated in the past, so don't give up hope for Klaine. And I'm sorry that this chapter is so late, college and work have been brutal lately and every minute I'm not working, I've been writing research papers. Luckily spring break is a few weeks away so I will hopefully be able to write more soon. In the next chapter Kurt will give Blaine a piece of his mind, so I hope you will stick around for that. Thanks to all of you who are still reading this and I would be super grateful for any feedback!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It had been two weeks since the disastrous picture of Kurt and Blaine was released to the media, and ever since Kurt got that two work text from Blaine, he'd heard nothing from the actor. It made him furious that he'd trusted someone he didn't want to befriend in the first place and Kurt was feeling that he'd made such a huge mistake. He didn't like Blaine Anderson from the beginning and perhaps he should have followed his gut. Blaine was obviously not the person Kurt thought he was and there was definitely a lesson to be learned here.

Blaine had stopped coming to glee, spent all his time with the popular jocks, and studiously tried to ignore that Kurt even existed. Kurt went back to being the guy that everyone teased and tortured. He found that school was miserable like it always used to be and glee was the only thing that made Kurt actually want to go to school. Still as much as he reverted back to his initial dislike of Blaine, he couldn't help but look at him in the ways, couldn't stop thinking about him, and couldn't stop staring at Blaine's contact information in his phone.

So many times Kurt wanted to call Blaine, to ask for an explanation, to yell at him, or to beg him to be friends again. He hated himself for wanted things to be back to the way they used to be, but Kurt couldn't help it. He still cared for Blaine and that was not something that was going to disappear in any hurry. But the truth of the matter was that Kurt was never going to get any closure until he talked to Blaine directly without any interruptions.

Kurt got his opportunity the next day when class was over. After glee club he realized that he had forgotten one of the books he needed for his homework, so stopped by his locker. When he turned down the hallway though, he found Blaine walking towards him. When Blaine noticed Kurt he tensed and acted like he wanted nothing more than to flee, but he held his ground.

Kurt?" he said softly.

In that one second Kurt felt all the pain and emotional turmoil he'd been feeling for the last weeks and there was no way he could possibly censor his sarcasm at a moment like this. "Oh so you actually remember my name still, or is there another Kurt behind me."

Blaine frowned, "Don't be like that."

"Can you really blame me Blaine?" Kurt asked. "Here I was actually thinking you were a decent person, a friend even, and then you completely reject me. I don't know how celebrities treat their friends, but I really thought you were different."

"Kurt, let me explain," Blaine replied urgently.

"Save it," Kurt snapped. "I'm not going to let you waltz in my life and act like you really care about our friendship when it is disposable to you."

"It isn't," Blaine protested.

"Well you could've fooled me," Kurt said, angrily putting his hands on his hips.

"Please let me explain," Blaine pleaded.

"How can I even trust you again?" Kurt asked. "I refuse to let you hurt me again!"

"You think this hasn't been eating me up inside?" Blaine asked angrily. "I've been miserable these last few weeks without you."

"I'm finding it really hard to feel any sympathy for you when I was the one you rejected!" Kurt replied.

"Please will you let me tell you my side of the story, I hate having you angry with me," Blaine replied.

"You should've thought about that before you treated me like a stranger without a single explanation," Kurt muttered.

"I'm trying to explain now!" Blaine replied frustrated.

Kurt sighed, "Fine, you have five minutes."

"Thank you," Blaine said. "That day that the picture made it into the media, my publicist went crazy on me because it could make people think I'm athat before you treated me like a stranger without a single explanation," Kurt muttered.

"I'm trying to explain now!" Blaine replied frustrated.

Kurt sighed, "Fine, you have five minutes."

"Thank you," Blaine said. "That day that the picture made it into the media, my publicist went crazy on me because it could make people think I'm gay and she demanded that I not spend any more time in your presence."

"So you are blaming your staff?" Kurt asked skeptically.

"No," Blaine said. "I told her she could shove it and I would spend time with any of my friends that I wanted to."

"Except me obviously," Kurt muttered.

"You have no idea how hard it is to be constantly in the public eye, to have all your actions scrutinized. I can't even go outside dressed casually since someone would take pictures and they would be spread in some trashy tabloid about stars looking grungy or something. And in Lima things are worse because everyone knows who I am and I'm pretty much the only celebrity in this town. At least in L.A. I wasn't the only target of the paparazzi," Blaine explained.

"Are you going to make a point here?" Kurt snapped.

Blaine ran his hands through his curls in frustration, "You are easily the most irritating guy I know and for some reason I can't stay away from you," Blaine replied.

"Which still doesn't explain why you ignored me for weeks, Blaine," Kurt pointed out.

"I'm getting there," Blaine told him. "My life is always going to be chaotic and I'm never going to live a normal life in Lima no matter how much I pretend it is. The people I associate with are always going to be scrutinized and people are constantly going to be looking for any dirt to pull me down."

"So you are saying that I'm a risk for you?" Kurt accused. "Because I'm gay? Because I hate to break it to you Blaine, but you are too."

"I know I am, and that's what makes this hard," Blaine replied.

Kurt frowned, "I don't have time for this."

Kurt snatched his book from his locker and slammed it shut, not paying a backwards glance towards Blaine. He knew he had been wrong to befriend Blaine, he knew he should've trusted his instincts about him from the start. As he made his way down the empty hallway suddenly Kurt felt the pressure of a warm arm grabbing his firmly and pulling him around. His eyes rest upon Blaine's face that was suddenly way too close.

"What-"

Before Kurt could say another word hot lips were suddenly pressing against his in the most amazing kiss of his life. He couldn't help but open his mouth out more to annoy Blaine's tongue to clash with his own. Kurt's mind felt like it was in a daze, because there was no way he was kissing Blaine Anderson right now. He remembered all the star struck girls in his class who were all dying for any affection from Blaine, wouldn't they be surprised to see Blaine kissing him of all people? And suddenly just like that Kurt snapped out of it and remembered their argument, and he pulled away abruptly.

"What was that?" Kurt demanded.

"Now you know," Blaine said. "Seeing those articles saying we were a couple made me want that more than anything. I really care for you Kurt in a way that I've never cared for anyone else. So I stayed away from you because a real relationship with you could only cause more problems in the future."

"So what made you change your mind?" Kurt asked.

"I already told you," Blaine said. "It is impossible for me to stay away from you. I would love to take you on a date."

"I don't know," Kurt replied, still feeling angry. "You hurt me Blaine, and what if you do it again."

"Please let me make it up to you Kurt," Blaine pleaded. "Please let me show you just how special you are."

Kurt was torn with indecision, what was he going to do?

AN: There you have it, chapter 7 and Klaine has arrived! In the next chapter we will see what Kurt's decision will be, sorry about the cliffy. I was actually not going to have them kiss for awhile, but it just fit very well here. And I hope Blaine's explanation is believable, we all know how impulsive and self sacrificing he can be. Thanks to all you amazing people who are still reading this story, and I'm really grateful for any feedback!


	8. Chapter 8

**Only You**

**Chapter 8**

_"I already told you," Blaine said. "It is impossible for me to stay away from you. I would love to take you on a date."_

_"I don't know," Kurt replied, still feeling angry. "You hurt me Blaine, and what if you do it again."_

_"Please let me make it up to you Kurt," Blaine pleaded. "Please let me show you just how special you are."_

Kurt looked at Blaine in the eyes, and finally relented. "Fine, I'll go on a date with you, but please don't make me regret it."

Blaine beamed, "You won't."

"I seriously hope not, because I can't deal with your bipolar tendencies anymore Blaine Anderson," Kurt replied.

"I want to kiss you right now," Blaine said, looking at Kurt fondly.

Kurt felt his face flush, "And what is stopping you?"

Blaine didn't hesitate, and his lips were on Kurt's in a second. If the first kiss was amazing, then this was nothing short of spectacular. Their lips moved against each other as they deepened the kiss and it was only the need for air that made them separate.

Blaine paused and then moved forward for another kiss, but Kurt put his hand up to stop him.

"Take me on a date first and maybe you'll get another one," Kurt teased, and turned away leaving a flabbergasted Blaine in his wake.

It wasn't until Kurt had reached his car, when the full weight of him and Blaine together would mean. It was bad enough being gay in a town where most people criticized his sexuality, but being involved with Lima's biggest star made things even worse. The people in this town were not shy about bragging about their own rags to riches story and having Blaine Anderson around put Lima, Ohio on the map so to speak. So Kurt definitely had a feeling that dating Blaine would not end well.

And yet Kurt couldn't bring himself to reject Blaine either. The memory of Blaine's lips pressed against his was so surreal that Kurt almost didn't feel as if it really happened. The chemistry between them was definitely there and perhaps could turn into something real someday. Their friendship had just shifted into something more, and for some reason that didn't feel awkward or strange at all. To think a few months ago Kurt couldn't stand Blaine Anderson at all, and now he had just shared two amazing kisses with the same man.

Kurt went home in a daze and he did his homework with an almost mechanical precision. His mind felt like a jumbled mess, and doubt started to seep in. Could he really hope to get so close to Blaine and not get burned? Only time would tell.

Suddenly Kurt heard the sound of his phone ping the way it did when he had a new text message. He opened it up to see a message from Blaine.

**To Kurt: So about that date, how does tomorrow sound?**

**To Blaine: Fine, what time?**

**To Kurt: I'll pick you up at 7.**

"Kurt, dinner time!" he heard Burt yell up at him.

Kurt set down his phone and tried to think of how he would broach the subject with his Dad. Sure his Dad never said that he couldn't go on dates, but Kurt knew he would be suspicious if Kurt suddenly wanted to go on a date considering the lack of gay men in Lima. He waited until Finn had returned to his room after dessert, and Carole went to bed before he approached his Dad.

"What is it?" Burt asked, giving his son a curious look.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, flustered.

"You obviously want to ask me something since you've been acting on edge the entire night," Burt told him.

Kurt forced out a nervous chuckle. "Ok you got me," he said. "I just wanted to ask if I could go on a date tomorrow night."

Burt looked surprised, "A date? With who?"

Kurt sighed, knowing that this was the question he was dreading the most. He took a deep breath before answering, "Blaine Anderson."

"Blaine Anderson?" Burt repeated in confusion. "Is he even gay? You told me you were just friends."

"We are friends," Kurt replied. "And he is gay, he just doesn't want to tell the world that."

"I don't know Kurt," Burt replied. "Getting involved with celebrities is never good, look at what just happened a few weeks ago with all the damn photographers."

"I really like him Dad," Kurt told him.

Burt sighed, "As long as you are sure, then I won't stop you. Just be careful."

"I will Dad," Kurt said smiling hugging his father fiercely. "Thank you!"

/

"You look different," Kurt blurted out the moment he saw Blaine in the open doorway. Blaine looked almost nothing like he usually did. His normally gelled locks were freed exposing his naturally curly hair which was covered with a brown hat. Instead of a leather coat and biker look, Blaine wore a white polo shirt, capris, and a red bow tie that strangely really worked for him. And to top it all off Blaine wore a square pair of spectacles that almost made him unrecognizable.

"This is the real me before fame," Blaine explained. "This is how I used to dress before my publicist and agent thought it was too dapper and not sexy enough. The glasses and the hat is just for the disguise, but the rest is the old me."

"I like it," Kurt smiled. "I like seeing the real you."

Blaine grinned, "You look amazing too." He said. "Ready to get out of here?"

Kurt nodded and closed the door behind him before following Blaine out to his understated car. Blaine got behind the wheel and turned on the radio before pulling out of the driveway.

"I hope you don't mind, but we are going to Findlay," Blaine said. "Less chance of me being recognized there."

Kurt nodded, "My curfew isn't until ten, that's fine."

They were silent for a moment until the song changed on the radio to Blaine's song Human.

Kurt chuckled, "Is that weird? Hearing yourself on the radio."

"Oh yeah," Blaine agreed. "It is a bit surreal, though sometimes I get sick of hearing myself all the time. I'm like play someone else for a change."

Kurt laughed, "Well for what it is worth, I really like your music."

"Thanks," Blaine said, smiling warmly.

After a forty minute drive they arrived at the restaurant in Findlay which was an Italian restaurant that put Breadstix to shame. They spent the time talking about light topics such as school and glee club, and fortunately Blaine was never recognized once. Once Blaine paid for the bill despite Kurt's protests, they got back in the car to drive back home.

_Made a wrong turn, Once or twice  
Dug my way out, Blood and fire  
Bad decisions, That's alright  
Welcome to my silly life_

"I love this song," Blaine said, singing along.

"Me too," Kurt replied, joining in.

They traded off singing parts of the song, and Kurt let Blaine sing the rap. When it was over, Blaine looked at Kurt mischievously.

"We have some serious music chemistry," Blaine told him.

"I hadn't noticed," Kurt joked.

"I'm serious," Blaine replied. "You could get a record deal easy."

"I'm not so sure of that," Kurt commented. "People usually think I sound like a girl."

"Your voice is so rare," Blaine said sincerely. "It truly is incredible."

"Thank you," Kurt replied softly, not able to stop his cheeks from flushing.

Blaine pulled the car to a stop, Kurt was dumbfounded to realize they were already back in Lima. The drive seemed to fly by when he was with Blaine.

"I had a really good time tonight, Kurt," Blaine told him.

"Me too," Kurt agreed.

Suddenly a silence ensued as the two boys stared at each other from their seats. As though they were two opposite sides of a magnet they were drawn together and their lips pressed together in a hesitant kiss. They moved closer and the deep swelling into their most passionate kiss yet. Kurt never wanted the moment to end, but he finally came to his senses and pulled away. Blaine watched him, the look in his gorgeous eyes was hopeful, happy, and something else that Kurt couldn't identify.

"Good night, Blaine," Kurt told him them and then got of the car without looking back. It was safe to say that this was the best first date in history.

AN: Well there you have it; sorry the chapter has taken so long. Life has been a bit insane since I'm taking my last two college classes before my externship and graduation. I really hope you enjoyed the Klaine fluff this chapter! Btw is anyone going to one of Darren's concerts this summer? I fought with the internet but I somehow managed to wrangle a ticket and VIP pass to the Indianapolis show. I never got to see him on Broadway or at the Glee tour, so I'm kinda freaking out. Thanks to all who are still reading this story, and I would be grateful for any feedback!

ALSO: Me and some of my friends started a Darren Criss fan club on Facebook and we are trying to get as many members as we can before his tour starts. We already have 50+ members in less than 24 hours. Please join and tell all your friends about it! The link will be on my page but it is also here just put in the right punctuation and take out the spaces. Facebook dot com slash groups/604582159571610/


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to my friend Nicole who forc-asked me to update this today. :P**

**Only You**

**Chapter 9**

Blaine was sick of being a trained lapdog. There were so many things that were amazing about his rise to fame, but the hardest lesson he'd had to learn was to follow the rules. Don't make a scene, wear this outfit, smile for the cameras, and play nice with the overzealous fangirls. It really could be such a hard pill to swallow and while he loved performing, there were very few aspects of his life that he had any control over. The only decisions that were truly Blaine Anderson's was his decision to go to high school, the songs he wrote, and most importantly his relationship with Kurt.

Blaine knew he had only been friends with Kurt for a couple months and dating him for an even shorter time, but already it was one of the most fulfilling relationships he'd ever had. Blaine knew that there was no way he could announce his sexuality right now, but it was thrilling for him to have confided in Kurt. To be able to go on a date with another guy was something Blaine had long wished for, but never really expected to come true. He honestly cared about Kurt and he looked forward to seeing where a relationship with him could go and damn the consequences.

Blaine got out of bed and quickly showered and dressed, thinking about what the day would bring. He had a conference call with his team in L.A. after school which was sure to be obnoxious. They didn't seem to understand why Blaine was holing himself up in the middle of nowhere Ohio right now, and none of them approved of him living out a normal senior year. They were constantly on his case about doing some promotions, interviews, and other gigs that would certainly make his peaceful senior year anything but.

Blaine looked down when he heard his phone ringing and sighed when he saw who was calling. Well that wouldn't make his day any better.

"Blainey!"

"Hi Coop," Blaine said, trying not to roll his eyes at his brother's use of his childhood nickname.

"How is life in the Midwest?" Cooper asked casually.

"Fine, everything is going fine," Blaine said unconvincingly.

"That is not what I heard, on TMZ they were saying that you are gay," Cooper replied.

"And since when is TMZ a reliable source of gossip?" Blaine asked, irritated.

"But you are gay, at least that is what you told me," Cooper pointed out.

Blaine sighed, though he owed his brother an explanation. Besides Kurt, Cooper was the only one who knew the truth of Blaine's sexuality. Cooper would never tell his secret and was usually good for some advice, when he wasn't being obnoxious that is.

"They got it wrong, I was just hugging that guy and it got taken completely out of context," Blaine told him.

"Oh really?" Cooper asked skeptically.

"That was the truth at the time," Blaine said.

"And now?" Cooper asked.

"We're dating," Blaine admitted.

"Really?" Cooper asked, confused. "Are you sure that is a good idea?"

"I just know that I feel more like myself with I'm with Kurt then when I'm not," Blaine said. "I really, really like him."

"Kurt, eh? Well I hope you know what you are doing," Cooper remarked.

"So do I," Blaine said honestly.

* * *

"Blaine we have something we want to talk to you about."

Blaine watched the computer screen with mild trepidation. He never liked it when his team decided to gang up on him like this.

"What is it?" Blaine asked.

"We feel it would be in your best interest to do some local shows while you are stuck in Ohio," his manager said.

Blaine frowned, they obviously didn't understand the whole point of his decision to take a year off. To try and cling to whatever sort of normal life he could have.

"Before you say anything Blaine, please hear us out," his agent said quickly. When Blaine nodded his consent, he continued. "You have become successful because you are been in the spotlight frequently and to be quite honest your fans are starved for any picture, video, interview, you name it. But up until you had that paparazzi picture taken of you, people were beginning to pay attention to others, the attention was off you so to speak."

"What is wrong with that?" Blaine asked honestly. "I want to forget about the fame for a little while, why else do you think I wanted to go to a regular high school in Ohio?"

"But Blaine there is a huge problem with that," his manager remarked. "We need to keep your image fresh, and current and with the way things are going you may not have an easy time of it when you return."

"So what are you saying?" Blaine demanded. "That I'm not allowed to finish my senior year."

"That would be ideal," his agent said. "But we were thinking more of you doing some local concerts on the weekends, keep people interested."

Blaine immediately thought of what that would mean for his budding relationship with Kurt. He would say goodbye to dates on the weekend that was for sure. He frowned, why did everything have to be so complicated?

"I don't like it," Blaine complained. "I'm already going to school and glee club during the week, if I have gigs on the weekends then I will have virtually no free time."

"That's another thing," his publicist said, speaking up at last. "We don't think you should participate in this glee club."

"Why not? I go to school with them and they need me, and on top of that I enjoy it," Blaine protested.

"It is bad for your image," the publicist said. "The members of this glee club are not the type of individuals you need to be seen in the company of."

"They are my friends," Blaine said through gritted teeth. "Sectionals is coming up and they need me."

"They can survive without you," his manager replied icily. "And we can make it so you only have gigs every other weekend. Drop the glee club, they will ruin your image."

Blaine frowned, and once again it came down to popularity. It seemed that no matter how hard he tried, fame would always consume his life. He thought about Kurt and how he was not being forced to quit glee club, would Kurt ever forgive him?

* * *

AN: Well things are about to get interesting, I hope you will stick along for the ride. I apologize this has taken so long to update but I admit that I've been in a Listen Up coma the last few weeks. I met Darren in Indianapolis (he gives the BEST hugs on the planet, btw) and after that I went to the Ann Arbor show and now I've booked a plane ticket to go to the Silver Spring show on Sunday. I think I'm a little bit addicted. Since I'm busy packing and doing a million other things I won't be able to reply to reviews today, but I will get to them soon enough. Now that college classes are officially done for me I hope to have the next chapter out soon. Thanks to all who have kept me so encouraged with this fic, and I hope you liked this. I'm always grateful for any feedback!

And if anyone is interested in joining the Facebook group me and my friends started, just look up Darren's Awesome Misfits. We have over 160 members so far and I will admit it is a little bit addicting.


End file.
